The Anubis Curse
by itzraurauslly
Summary: What if Nina had never left? How would things be different? We've all most likely asked ourselves these questions. And this story might just answer them! (Multi-ship.)


_**House of Anubis Season 3: The Anubis Curse.**_

_**A/N: Haii. ;D I came up with this idea after watching the season two finale, yay! So, yeah. Everything is different. Strap in, kids, because this is going to be a LONG ride.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**_

Chapter One:

Nina Martin took a deep breath as she stared at the exterior of Anubis House. Despite this being her third year, it still felt like her first. Smiling, she pushed the large doors open.

"Nina!" her best friend, Amber Millington, shouted, racing up to the American. Amber threw her arms around Nina, hugging her tightly.

"Amber ... air ..." Nina gasped, swallowing hard. Amber awkwardly pulled away, dusting off her pink skirt.

"Sorry!" she trilled, giggling a little. "I've just missed you soo much! How was your summer? How's your Gran? What was America like? Do you think I could visit you next year? Do you think there will be another mystery this term? And what about Senkhara, have you heard from her again?"

Nina grinned, tucking a lock of dirty blond hair behind her left ear. "Whoa. Um, my summer was awesome, she's doing great, thanks, America was beautiful, as always, I would love for you to visit, I hope not and no, thank goodness." Nina answered all the questions with ease, which wasn't a surprise. She had been dealing with Amber for three years. She still couldn't believe they had known each other that long!

"Hi, Nina. Bye, Nina," Jerome said quickly, seeming absentminded, heading into his shared bedroom with Alfie. Amber raised an eyebrow at his randomness but brushed it off, deciding she didn't really care.

Nina frowned, gnawing on the inside of her cheek. "What's up with him?" she asked, watching him quizzically. Amber shrugged, an innocent look in her eyes.

Both girls jerked their heads up at the sound of the front door opening. They screamed excitedly when Fabian Rutter and Alfie Lewis entered, squeezing their bags with a death grip. Amber squealed, rushing over to Alfie and hugging him even tighter than Nina. He dropped his bags, weakly patting her back.

Patricia Williamson slid in the open doors and shut them quietly. She attempted to slink upstairs to her bedroom. And failed miserably.

"Hey, Patricia!" Nina said brightly, breaking away from her embrace with Fabian. "How was your summer?"

Patricia bit her lower lip before faking a smile. "It was great! Gotta go, bye," she mumbled, continuing her jog up the stairs.

Nina frowned again, placing a hand on her right hip. "Okay, this is freaky. Everyone is acting so weird today."

And that's when she walked in.

Amber spun around immediately, almost slamming into the unfamiliar girl. The unknown girl backed up a bit, almost falling down. She caught herself but unfortunately dropped her bags. "S-Sorry," she stuttered, grinning a little as she bent down to pick them up. Once she gathered them all she faced the crowd. "Hi! I'm Karatatiana Rush, but all my friends call me KT and you guys can, t-"

She was quickly cut off by a tall figure smashing into her backside. She let out a small yelp, dropping her bags once again. This time, however, she did hit the floor, literally falling at Fabian's feet. Nina eyed her uncomfortably, trying not to let jealousy get the best of her. KT smiled nervously as Fabian helped her up.

"Oh, sorry," Eddie Miller said, his face heating up. "I - I'm really sorry."

KT shrugged, brushing dust off her blue jeans. She turned to face him, smiling brightly. "It's fine! Just an accident, no biggie."

Eddie raised an eyebrow at her, surprised at her politeness. He stuck his hand out, the first person to approach the strange new girl. "I'm Eddie Miller."

She nodded, shaking his hand like a journalist would. "KT Rush."

"Nice to meet y-"

Patricia chose that moment to come stumbling down the stairs. "Hey, Amber, do you have my bag? Because-" she cut off, her mouth gaping open at Eddie and KT's interlocked fingers. She shut it before anyone could notice. "Oh. You're here," she said bluntly, her face completely expressionless.

Eddie yanked his hand away from KT, smirking at her. "It's a pleasure to see you, too, Yacker," he said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, continuing her trek down the huge staircase.

Nina blinked, not quite comprehending. She glanced up at Fabian. "Am I missing something?" Fabian shrugged in response. Nina clicked her tongue before facing the group again.

"Nothing," Patricia and Eddie insisted in unison. They glared at each other afterwards, both crossing their arms over their chests. Amber's eyes widened as it dawned on her.

"Oh. My. Gosh," she said slowly. "You two split up!"

There were quiet gasps from behind KT. Everyone's eyes snapped up to Mara Jaffray and Joy Mercer, whose jaws were completely slack. Joy recovered first, storming up to Patricia and slapping her arm.

"Hey!" Patricia yelled, pulling away defensively. "What the heck was that for?! You don't even know if it's true!"

Joy narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "Well. Is it?!"

Patricia sighed, breaking eye contact. "Yeahh." She pretended not to hear the mumbles throughout the crowd, coming from everybody aside from herself, Eddie and KT, who was totally clueless. KT awkwardly repositioned the strap of her large purse on her right shoulder as she stared at her sneakers.

Eddie cleared his throat after a few moments. "Um, all right, guys. You can stop muttering about what you think happened." Patricia rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement.

Mara's face heated up. "Sorry," she said softly, smiling apologetically. Her face lit up after a couple seconds. "Hey, has anyone seen Jerome?"

Amber and Nina nodded. "Yeah, he went into his room before you guys arrived," Nina announced. "I think he was going to unpack? No clue."

Mara grinned gratefully at the American girl. "Thank you!" she squealed before practically jogging to Jerome and Alfie's room. Eddie chuckled at her eagerness.

"So, you're the new girl?" Patricia asked as she strode up to KT. She was beginning her tradition of interrogating the new kid. Three years running!

KT nodded, swallowing nervously. "Yup," she murmured, her voice unfortunately shaking. Patricia rolled her eyes at her apparent nervousness as she walked even closer. The girls were face to face now. One was cowering, the other was smirking. I believe you can tell which is what girl.

Eddie gently grabbed KT by her shoulders, pulling her back a couple inches. "Yep, she's new. And no need to, ya know, toss any weird drinks on her."

KT's dark brown eyes widened, turning to stare at Eddie. By now they were so close their lips were only inches apart. "Would she really do that?"

Nina and Eddie both nodded. "Yup," they said simultaneously. KT laughed nervously, prying herself out of Eddie's grasp. "As great as that sounds," she sniped. "I really need to go unpack. So ... yeah."

And then the doors opened once more.

Everybody, including KT, turned to see the latest additions. There, seeming as small as a pixie, stood Willow Jenks. What nobody expected was the young man standing behind her:

Mick Campbell. Mara's and Amber's ex. Also, Jerome's arch-enemy.

"G'day!" he said brightly, walking past Willow as if she wasn't even there. Willow pouted a bit but quickly recovered, closing the heavy doors. Well, attempting to. Alfie brushed past Amber and Fabian to where Willow was struggling. He closed the doors with ease. She smiled up at him thankfully. Amber hissed under her breath before clapping her hands. "Alfie!" she called. Alfie quickly smiled back at Willow before returning to Amber like a loyal puppy dog.

"Mick! What are you doing here?" Nina gasped. She knew for a fact that Mick had switched schools just a year ago, leaving behind his girlfriend (now ex-girlfriend) and all his friends. She couldn't help but wonder what exactly brought the sudden decision change.

He shrugged, brushing his dark blond bangs out of his eyes. "The school wasn't really for me, yanno, mate? Anyways, where's Mara and Clarke?"

Oh, Nina thought with a slight smirk. So that's what changed his mind. "In his room," she blurted. She blushed when she realized how that might sound to him.

"Great," Mick said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Mara lightly knocked on Jerome's door, taking a deep breath. "Jerome?" she asked quietly. She sighed, knocking a bit harder. "Jerome!" she yelped. Finally giving up, she just turned the knob and walked right in.

"Mara! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Jerome shouted, jumping off his bed.

She smirked a little, tugging at her raven-colored hair. "I've been knocking and yelling your name for two minutes," she mumbled, staring up at him.

His face warmed up. He looked away. "Right. Sorry. I must have been lost in thought."

She strode up to him, gently placing her left hand on his right arm. "Jerome. Is everything okay?"

He nodded, still not making eye contact. "Yes, everything is peachy. Don't worry."

She frowned, already knowing that he was lying. "Jerome," she said sternly. "Please tell me."

He groaned, running a hand through his blond locks. "Nothing, all right? I'm just tired."

She bit her lip before eventually deciding to let it go. "Okay," she mumbled, totally surprising him. Her eyes lit up. "Are you excited to be back at school?"

He nodded, finally meeting her slightly pleading eyes. "Yeah. Especially since I get to set you everyday."

She smiled bashfully, pecking his lips quickly. He leaned in for more when she pulled away but she shook her head. "Come on. It's almost dinnertime."

Dinner was certainly eventful. Trudy had to add three extra chairs for Willow, KT and Mick. Eddie and Patricia wouldn't go anywhere near each other. Joy was glaring at Nina and Fabian, despite her protests that she was over him. Mick was joining her in the Hate On crowd and began glaring at Jerome and Mara halfway through the meal. Amber chattered on about mindless topics, and the only people bothering to even pretend to listen were Alfie, Nina and Willow. KT was pretty much distancing herself from everyone, glancing at her lap ever so often. Patricia sneaked a peek and rolled her eyes; It was a photo of some elderly man. She hated when people were homesick. It made her want to vomit. Meanwhile, Jerome seemed lost in thought as he picked at his food, not really eating it.

"Jerome," Mara muttered. But, as Mick was sitting right next to her, he could still hear her. He rolled his eyes. "What's wrong?"

His head snapped up and he uncomfortably cleared his throat. "Nothing. I'm fine, thank you." He didn't say it sarcastically, even though it may sound like that. He smiled at Mara, pecking her cheek lightly before returning to the meal. She smiled back, but was still extremely worried.

"Worried about your dad screwing up his freedom?" Mick asked snidely.

"Cut it out, Mick," Mara hissed, scooting closer to Jerome.

Jerome shrugged. "Don't. It's not worth it, Mara."

"Don't tell her what to do," Mick growled.

"Okayy!" Nina interjected, stopping the fight before it could start. "So, Joy! How was your summer?"

Joy gaped at her, not understanding why she chose her as the topic. She blinked after a couple seconds, recovering. "It was good, thanks. I got to have some best friend time with Patricia and Fabes, you know, after ..." she paused, risking a look at the two newcomers, then Mara and Mick. All were totally unaware of the drama that unfolded before school ended in June. Joy cleared her throat before continuing. "After the stuff last year. What about you, Nina? How's your Gran?"

There was an uncomfortable, deadly silence after that question. The topic of Nina's grandmother whenever Joy was around was still awkward after she wrote that cruel article about Nina last term. Eventually Nina smiled sincerely at Joy. "She's doing okay. Much better since she got out of the hospital last summer."

"That's great," Joy said brightly. She still strongly disliked Nina, but had to keep up a good act. If she was anything like last year, she would return to lonely lunches in the Frobisher Library, daydreaming about life before Nina Martin. And really, what kind of afternoon was that?

Willow giggled loudly before the air could become tense again. Everyone turned to stare at her and she shrugged, practically bouncing in her seat. "I'm just reeeaaally excited!" she squealed. Alfie grinned at her. That is, until Amber stomped his foot with her stiletto heel. He let out a cry of pain. Jerome and Fabian chuckled quietly.

"Any reason?" Patricia asked, speaking for the first time all evening.

Willow nodded excitedly. "Yep! I've been on the Anubis House waiting list for ages! But apparently they built a couple new rooms, so here I am!" She giggled again. Amber rolled her eyes.

"They did?!" Mara gasped, looking around at her uninterested peers. She sighed. "Am I seriously the only person that cares about these little things?"

Nina smiled politely at Mara. "No. I care, too," she assured her, lying through her teeth. Mara breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"You guys are such dorks," Patricia mumbled darkly,stabbing her chicken with her fork. Three times in a row. KT, who was sitting besides her, scooted away a bit, almost slamming into Joy.

Mara rolled her eyes playfully. "Thanks a lot, Trixie."

The Gothic girl shrugged as she stabbed her meat again. "Hey, you can't deny the truth forever."

"Sorry I'm late!" an oddly familiar voice squeaked. Patricia's head snapped up and she groaned under her breath. There, standing calmly in the living room, was her twin sister, Piper Williamson.

Mick glanced between the two girls, open-mouthed. "How ... how did I not know about this?!" he spluttered in surprise.

Willow grinned from ear to ear. "Oh. My. Gosh! TWINSIES!"

"Please never call us that again," Patricia hissed. Willow shrugged, barely paying attention to what she was saying. Patricia violently stabbed her mashed potatoes this time, almost breaking the glass plate. KT gulped.

"Twinsies," Eddie echoed tauntingly. Patricia snapped her head up to glare at him and he put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, you asked her not to call you guys that again. Not me."

Patricia growled softly, standing up abruptly. "I hate you so much," she yelled, grabbing her plate and storming into the kitchen. She slammed her plate into the sink before storming up to her bedroom. Nina, Fabian, Amber, KT, and Mara stared after her in utter disbelief. "What was that about?!" Mara yelped, frowning at Eddie accusingly. He shrugged, switching his full attention back to his food.

"Boys," Joy muttered, glancing at Fabian for the shortest of seconds. Although, one of the Anubis House residents has very good vision.

And her name is Nina Martin.

_**A/N: Yup, there it is! Chapter One! This is pretty much an AU version of season three. Y'know, what I think would have happened had Nathalia Ramos stayed. c: Thanks for reading! Bye!**_


End file.
